percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reaching
Heyy :) so this is my new story. its based off of the song "Reaching" by jason reeves :) my name is kate by the way! I hope you enjoy this story. it comes from the heart :P haha. its all in Percy's POV (point of view) I 'wished things could be simple. Simple as in, BAM. You could snap your fingers and you'd get what you wanted. It wouldn't be selfish if everyone could do that. But then again, things would get confusing...what I mean is, I want ''her. Everyone wants or maybe even needs someone thats not in your family once in your life. The person I like--maybe even love, is like summer rain. Soft, warm, and delicate. At times. And I'm a foolish boy. Annabeth Chase. I felt weird...giddy, when I thought about her. Or when someone talked about her. Even when her name is brought up in a casual conversation! I'm really bad at telling when people like me, so I always end up hurting someone. And then they end up hating me. I was lying in bed, it was about seven in the morning, trying to organize my thoughts. Today it was more difficult than others. Maybe because of my ADHD. You know that feeling when you see the person you think you're meant to be with? I see the person I think I'm meant to be with everyday of summer. And summer was almost over. I sighed and decided to hit the showers. It was a hot night last night, consisted of me humming songs that reminded me of Annabeth while Tyson snored loudly. My thoughts got easier to organize when I was in the shower. Water is the only place I can think straight. When I got out of the shower, the stress of my thoughts came back. When I was all dressed, I checked outside to see everyone up and practicing. Grover was sitting at the tree he usually sits at, drinking coffee and eating enchiladas. "Hey Grover." I said, trying to sound happy. "PERCAYYYYY!" Grover shouted, enthusiastically. "BUDDDDD! WANT SOME COFFEE?" Caffine calmed my hyperactive brain so I took the coffee and drank it as quickly as possible. Until about eight thirty, me and Grove drank coffee and ate enchiladas. I was shaking from so much coffee, but my mind was calm. Annabeth shouted "BOO" and scared the heck out of me. "AH!" I screamed, covering my head and Grover ran off, scared. He ran into my cabin where I heard Tyson scream and they both ran out, Grover chasing Tyson and Tyson scared out of his mind. This left me and Annabeth alone. She laughed her adorable laugh and sat next to me. My heart was racing and I felt high. She noticed how scared I seemed. "What's wrong Percy?" She asked, frowning. "Oh, I just dont want to go back to school in two days." It was true, but thats not why I was scared. "Me neither." She sighed and layed her head on my shoulder. I felt relaxed all of the sudden. Annabeth and I talked for a while, 10 AM is when we had to go train and stuff. She looks people straight in the eye when she talks to them which made me nervous. Eventually she looked away. I wondered if shes noticed that I havent looked away yet. Annabeth yawned, got up and stretched. She put her hand out for my to take. I took it and she helped me up. I wiped my pants off and we walked to archery practice together, which I was terrible at. Once the day was over, I yawned. I was exausted. Annabeth came into my cabin when I already had layed down. "Seaweed brain, we still have to eat dinner!" She laughed. "I think I'll pass. I'm about to pass out any second now." I smiled, bittersweetly. "You're gonna get in trouble...But I'll cover for you. Sleep tight seaweed brain." She smiled that beautiful smile and left. I feel asleep instantly. I had a dream about her, but I doubted it was real. Grover and Annabeth were talking in my dream. "I really like him." She smiled. Grover looked excited. "Tell him! I get the feeling he likes you too." "But...Percy's going back to school and...we'll be so far away." She said sadly. She was talking about me?!?! "So?" Grover smiled. "What matters is that you like eachother. Make the most out of tomorrow." Annabeth smiled, sadly. "Sorry Grover. One day isnt enough to start a relationship." My dream ended there and I woke up, feeling giddy, happy, and sad. Dissapointed too. I groaned and went back to sleep. I didn't have any more dreams. The next day, we'd be going home at about 1 PM. I asked Grover if my dream was true. He said it was and I decided to make my "move" '''Not the best :/ this is the first story im writing so be easy on me :) '-' katee. Category:Percabeth